When You Are Gone
by Valhova
Summary: Donde hubo un encuentro, siempre habrá una despedida... Yo me voy, pero quiero dejarte mi posesión más valiosa. Angst, YaoiSlash, Rei x Max. Versión Corregida, 24 de Junio de 2004.


**WHEN YOU ARE GONE **

by **Raquel**

----

_No existen la eternidad_

_Y donde hubo un encuentro_

_Siempre habrá una despedida..._

**_NightWallker_ **

----

Lo había estado buscando durante horas, tratando de comprender, de aceptar. Aquello era tan inesperado... Tyson sólo se había limitado a informarle de su partida, sin dar ninguna explicación o motivo, aunque tuviera la respuesta. Le había exigido más información, pero un cabeceo lastimero fue todo lo que pudo obtener.

Desesperado, salió corriendo en busca de Kai, necesitando su apoyo para convencer a Max de lo ridículo de su decisión, aunque al final fue imposible encontrarle. No se podía ir. No ahora que una nueva edición del torneo mundial de Beyblade estaba por comenzar y ellos tendrían que defender su título de campeones. No ahora que surgían día con día nuevos enemigos que trataban de apoderarse de sus queridas bestias bit. No ahora que había comenzado a aceptar sus propios sentimientos...

Sin importar nada, Max no se iría.

No lo iba a permitir.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Tyson parecía aceptar la partida con una resignación poco común en él, y aquella mirada dolida que tenía no indicaba nada bueno acerca de las posibles razones de su rubio compañero. ¿Y Kai? Él simplemente había desaparecido desde hacía tres días, como si quisiera permanecer alejado de su equipo. A Rey este comportamiento le parecía muy sospechoso, sobretodo cuando habían adquirido un programa de entrenamiento exigente y agotador para fortalecerse ellos mismos y a sus bestias bit.

Ahora Rey se preguntaba si Kai no sabría también aquella verdad que tanto anhelaba saber.

Una verdad que todo su equipo le había negado.

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Por qué Max no le había enfrentado, contándole aquello que parecían saber los otros?

Con una opresión en el pecho, Rey lamentó la falta de confianza de parte del rubio. Cuando el torneo mundial terminó, hacía una año, y se vio obligado a regresar a China para retomar el trabajo que debía cumplir para su tribu, tuvo aquel sentimiento desgarrador en su interior, como si dejara atrás, en la lejana y fría Rusia, algo muy importante para él... Estaba feliz de regresar a casa, pero de alguna forma su corazón añoraba aquel nuevo hogar que había formado junto a su equipo: _Los BleyBreakers_.

Había crecido junto a ellos, adquiriendo todas aquellas nuevas experiencias, a veces tristes y otras alegres, que le hicieron madurar. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y habían formado un lazo tan fuerte como el que tenía con _Drigger_.

Los... _quería_.

Volver a la rutina que había sido su vida antes de todo eso había sido un impacto más allá de lo que nunca pudo imaginar, y aquella sensación de vacío que había surgido con la separación de sus amigos parecía crecer con el lento transcurrir de los días y meses...

Pero entonces comprendió algo importante.

Extrañaba las ocurrencias de Tyson y su constante optimismo y alegría. Extrañaba a Kai, con aquella miraba gélida que podía helar la sangre y su ausencia de palabras, y aquella indiferencia fingida que trataba de ocultar el cariño y preocupación que sentía hacia el resto del equipo. Y estaba Kenny, con esa sabiduría tan poco común en alguien tan joven, y aquella entrega total que siempre tenía hacia todo ellos.

Pero también estaba Max.

Max, a quien extrañaba más que a los otros, de una manera muy especial.

Max, con aquella miraba angelical que podía cautivar a cualquiera, y aquellos ojos azules que parecían tener vida propia y eran capaces de transmitir todas las emociones generadas en su corazón. Porque el rubio era como un libro abierto que podía ser leído fácilmente. Era un niño simple y puro, capaz de inspirar sentimientos de entrega total y confianza, incluso en alguien con un pasado tan oscuro como Kai.

Había pasado todo un año, y él jamás pudo dejar de extrañar aquellas cálidas sonrisas y aquellas muestras de afecto físico que nunca se molestó en ocultar. Max era un chico tan fácil de amar...

Y lo amaba. Claro que sí.

Bastó verlo de nuevo, después de todo aquel tiempo, y sentir nuevamente la calidez de su presencia para confirmar aquello que su corazón había sospechado todos aquellos meses lejos de sus amigos.

Volver a entrenar y convivir con los Bleybreakers le hizo sentir nuevamente aquella sensación de felicidad y plenitud que creía perdida para siempre. Estaba con sus amigos y estaba con Max, e incluso había conocido a nueva gente maravillosa como Hillary y Zeo, cuya presencia enriquecía su nueva vida.

No necesitaba de nada más para ser feliz.

Bueno, sí.

Que el rubio se quedara por siempre a su lado.

¿Cómo iba a seguir viviendo cuando él se fuera?

Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, era más que obvio que no lo sabría por Tyson o Kai. La única alternativa que le quedaba era obtener respuestas de Max, así que cambió de plan y comenzó a buscarlo a él por toda la ciudad. Recorrió aquellos sitios que solían frecuentar, infructuosamente. Las calles de la ciudad tan ampliamente conocidas, los parques y centros comerciales, cada sitio que se le ocurrió. Y no pudo encontrarlo.

Sólo quedaba un lugar al cual ir. Uno de sus favoritos.

El río era el sitio de encuentro de todo el equipo. Allí podían pensar y meditar libremente sobre lo que quisieran, aunque el beyblade solía ser el tema más popular de discusión y durante muchas de esas conversaciones habían surgido sus nuevas estrategias de combate.

Caminaba lentamente, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sintiéndose algo cansado por la larga búsqueda. Una suave brisa agitó aquellos cabellos azabaches que su larga trenza no alcanzaba a sujetar, y no pudo suprimir una ligera sonrisa cuando vislumbró a Max echado sobre la verde hierba a la orilla del río.

Sus brazos estaban cruzados bajo su cabeza, y la brisa agitaba aquel adorable flequillo dorado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su rostro mostraba una completa ausencia de emociones.

Rey no pudo contenerse más y corrió al encuentro de su amigo, tratando de controlar los agitados latidos de su corazón. Su garganta estaba seca y por un instante temió no poder hablar, pero rápidamente desechó aquellos pensamientos.

Pensaba hablar. Oh, sí, y mucho más que eso.

"Hola, Max", saludó finalmente cuando estuvo a su lado.

El rubio abrió sus ojos, mostrando gran asombro en esos iris celestes, mientras se incorporaba con rapidez. Estaba boquiabierto, producto del asombro, pero trató de reponerse.

Sabía que debía enfrentar a Rey, pero no pensó que lo haría ese día. No _ahora_.

Igual no respondió, para furia del otro. Ladeó su mirada, concentrándose en la tranquila y cristalina agua que se mecía producto de la corriente del río, a los peces que nadaban, esquivando a las rocas del fondo. Era agradable verlos, tranquilizante.

Rey no esperó más y decidió sentarse al lado del rubio, y durante un instante se perdió en la tranquilidad del paisaje que les rodeaba, pero rápidamente agitó su cabeza, despertando de la ensoñación.

Había ido por Max buscando respuestas, y pensaba obtenerlas.

"Hablé con Tyson. Me dijo que piensas marcharte, ¿es eso cierto?".

El rubio esperaba esa pregunta, pero no sabía cómo responder. Ciertamente resultaría mucho más doloroso mantener esa conversación con Rey, en comparación con Tyson y los demás. Pero no podía evadirlo más. Tenía que afrontar esa situación finalmente.

"Así es. Me marcharé pronto".

Rey trató de conservar su aplomo, pero le resultaba difícil ocultar el dolor repentino que sintió. Era mucho más difícil escuchar aquello de Max...

"¿Y puedo saber por qué?", quiso saber, comenzando a sentirse furioso. "Porque Tyson lo sabe, y Kai, y los demás, ¡y todo el mundo!, ¡todo el mundo menos YO!".

El rubio observó al otro, tragando saliva, comprendiendo esa furia repentina. Los ojos negros le observaban con rencor y dolor y se sintió culpable por causar esas emociones en alguien a quien quería tanto.

"Lo siento", fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Rey apretó sus puños, indignado. "¡Eso no es suficiente! Pensé que éramos amigos...".

"Y lo somos", protestó en seguida el rubio, tratando de evitar cualquier malentendido. "Es sólo que no sabía cómo decírtelo...".

El chino bufó, sin comprender. "La respuesta en simple: Igual que a los otros".

El menor agitó levemente su cabeza, en negación, y luego tomó el beyblade que tenía bien guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón corto. Esperaba sentir a Draciel en su interior, para que le infundiera la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar.

"Tú eres diferente. El lazo que nos une es más fuerte y lo sabes".

Las mejillas del mayor ardieron de repente, pensando en el verdadero significado de esas palabras. ¿Acaso Max correspondía aquellos sentimientos que ocultaba tan celosamente...? Estaba seguro que había disimulado bien, hasta el punto de evitar que el suspicaz Kai se diera cuenta.

La mirada azul posada sobre él era tan penetrante que la sentía atravesar su alma y leer hasta sus más ocultos secretos. Ante ellos se sentía desnudo y vulnerable, incapaz de continuar aquella farsa de amigos.

Desvió su propia mirada, tratando de no perder la poca razón que aún conservaba.

"No sé de qué hablas", balbuceó, sin prestar atención a la mirada dolida del otro ante esa negación.

Max se sobrepuso a la repentina tristeza, comprendiendo el temor del otro. Él también lo sentía, pero ya no tenía tiempo de seguir ocultándolo. Ya no tenía tiempo para muchas cosas.

Posó una mano sobre la de su amigo, sonriendo con comprensión.

"Yo creo que s", dijo, y apretó cariñosamente su mano sobre la otra, acallando las protestas que el otro quería dejar salir. "¿Sabes? Yo también siento lo mismo por ti", y sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando lo dijo, sin querer confesar aquello con balbuceos.

"¿Q... qué?", Rey abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

Max asintió, feliz de sincerar aquellos sentimientos.

"Yo te quiero, Rey, y comprendo que no estés listo para hablar sobre eso. Yo tampoco lo estoy, pero no podía irme sin decírtelo...".

Aquello volvió al mayor a la realidad, sintiendo un repentino dolor. Max sentía lo mismo que él; esos sentimientos que le habían atormentado en silencio durante tanto tiempo eran correspondidos. Debía sentirse feliz. _Ambos_ debían hacerlo, ¿entonces por qué había tanta tristeza entre ellos?

Haciendo acopio de esa gran fuerza interior que le caracterizaba, tomó la decisión de no dejarle ir. No ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad de estar juntos, como tanto había soñado.

Entonces correspondió el apretón de Max. Tomó aquella mano suave, de piel nívea, dispuesto a no dejarla marchar nunca. "Quédate. Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no te vayas".

El rubio sonrió con infinita ternura. "No puedo".

Rey sintió la desesperación crecer dentro de él. "¡Por qué no!".

Max suspiró, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. "Estoy enfermo".

"¿Cómo dices?", dijo el chino, deseando con todo su corazón que hubiera escuchado mal.

"Estoy enfermo, Rey. Desde antes de volver a Japón, junto al equipo, me he sentido algo mal, pero pensé... No sé lo que pensé. Pero jamás me imaginé que sería algo serio", respondió el rubio, bajando su mirada. "Entonces, cuando regresamos a Estados Unidos, mamá me obligó a hacerme unos exámenes".

"¿Hacerte unos exámenes? ¿Cuándo? Yo nunca me di cuenta de nada".

"Porque ésa era la idea, Rey. No quise que lo supieran. No quería preocuparlos".

"¡Pues ésa fue una idiotez! ¡Somos tus amigos y como tales nos preocuparemos siempre por ti...!".

"Lo sé, y ya me disculpé por eso".

Rey cruzó sus brazos, incapaz de ocultar su enfado. "¿Y bien?, ¿qué pasó luego?".

"Que me olvidé completamente de eso. Con la pérdida de la roca, no volví a pensar en los exámenes, y luego regresamos a Japón. Han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que aquello dejó mi mente. Pero el malestar continuó y creció. Había dolor antes de vez en cuando, pero ahora duele casi todo el tiempo...".

"¿Duele? ¿Por qué duele? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Max?".

Max no quiso responder a eso aún. No estaba listo. "Mamá buscó finalmente mis exámenes y entonces lo supo. Yo no estoy bien".

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, perdido cada quien en un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones, hasta que finalmente el mayor preguntó: "¿Qué tan mal estás?".

"Tengo Leucemia. Incurable. _Terminal_".

"¡NO...!", gritó Rey, incapaz de soportar esa noticia. Sentía el palpitar de los latidos de su corazón golpear su pecho con tal fuerza que dolía. "¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Tú no tienes cáncer! ¡No hagas bromas de mal gusto!".

Max ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas. No le gustaba hacer sufrir a Rey, pero debía ser sincero con él. "Perdóname, por favor... perdóname...", balbuceó, tratando de abrazar al otro.

Pero Rey estaba fuera de sí. Se apartó bruscamente del rubio, arrastrándose fuera de su alcance, incapaz de contener la agonía, el dolor, la pena...

"Calla, Max".

El menor se quedó en la misma posición, reuniendo la fuerza que le quedaba, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sosteniendo con vehemencia a Draciel con la otra.

"¡Necesito que te repongas, Rey! Necesito... Necesito pedirte algo...".

"¡No me pidas eso! ¡No me pidas nada...!".

Max ya no pudo más. Gateó hacia el otro y lo abrazó, ocultando el rostro en su cuello, aferrándose a su kimono como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Rey gritó y protestó, tratando de apartar al rubio en un principio y correspondiendo el abrazo después. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, mientras cada uno se apoyaba en el otro, asimilando la dura realidad, muertos de pena y miedo.

"No me importante qué pase, no quiero que te vayas", dijo Rey finalmente, luego de lo que parecieron siglos. Se sentía cansado y repentinamente envejecido.

Max se apartó, encarando su mirada. "No puedo quedarme. Mamá quiere que vaya a los Estado Unidos y me ponga en tratamiento médico".

Rey sonrió, sintiendo un alivio indescriptible. "¡Entonces hay esperanzas de recuperación!".

"Es probable, pero... no sé... no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones... mi enfermedad está muy avanzada...".

"¡Debes tener fe, Max! La esperanza es uno de los factores más importantes en la cura de las enfermedades".

"Sí, y créeme que la tengo".

"Bien, entonces yo iré contigo a los Estados Unidos".

"No, no puedes".

Rey entrecerró sus ojos, confuso. "¿Por qué no?".

"Porque necesito que te quedes y defiendas nuestro título en el torneo mundial de Beyblade".

"¿Y crees que eso me importa ahora? ¡No, señor!".

Max sonrió, enternecido. "No es sólo el torneo. Debemos enfrentar al equipo _Psychic_ y vencerlo, y Tyson y Kai te necesitan para lograrlo. Mi ausencia representa una pérdida importante para el equipo, y sin ti los Bleybreakers dejarían de existir".

"Pues que así sea", alegó el mayor con cierta amargura.

"Escucha, ¿es que no lo ves? Hillary tenía razón cuando decía que el mundo estaba en peligro. Esto no se trata sólo de un juego de trompos. Ellos quieren nuestras bestias bit para sus fines maléficos, y no se los podemos permitir".

"Pero...".

"Draciel, Drigger, Dranzer y Dragoon. Las cuatro bestias sagradas vinieron a nosotros buscando ayuda. Fuimos sus elegidos y no podemos fallarles. Toma, Rey. Necesito que me hagas un gran favor", interrumpió el rubio, colocando algo en la mano del otro.

El mayor observó el beyblade de Max en su mano, boquiabierto. "¿Por qué me das tu beyblade?".

"Quiero que te quedes con Draciel".

"¿Qué? ¡No puedes dármelo!".

A Max le costó mucho desprenderse de su posesión más valiosa en el mundo. Había tenido a Draciel desde hacía tanto tiempo, que ya no concebía su vida sin él. La bestia bit era su amiga y entre ambos había un lazo que nunca se podría romper, sin importar la distancia que les separara. Aferrándose a ese pensamiento como único consuelo, prosiguió.

"Yo estoy débil, y por lo tanto también Draciel. Estamos vulnerables y, si llego a ser atacado, lo perdería. No puedo permitir que eso pase. Mi bestia bit corre peligro en mis manos. Por favor, Rey, te pido que le protejas por mí cuando me haya ido".

"Pero, Max, yo no puedo...".

"Mira, ya mantuve una conversación con Draciel y está de acuerdo en permanecer contigo. Luchará por ti si se lo pides, igual que lo hace Drigger. Te respeta como beyluchador, como yo".

Rey observó el beyblade de Max en su mano, debatiéndose qué hacer. Lo que le pedía conllevaba una gran responsabilidad.

El rubio rodeó la mano de Rey que sostenía a Draciel con las suyas, aferrándose a ella.

"Eres la persona indicada para esto, Rey. Tyson es demasiado alocado y Kai demasiado serio y callado. Draciel no se sentiría cómodo con ellos, pero a ti te aprecia. Sabe lo que siento por ti, y precisamente por eso desea protegerte, igual que lo haría conmigo. Nunca te abandonará y llegarás a quererle tanto como a Drigger, estoy seguro de ello".

"¡Deja de hablar como si tu partida fuera definitiva y yo tuviera que quedarme con Draciel para siempre!".

Max rodeó el cuello de Rey con sus brazos, suspirando. "Si me recupero, lo primero que haré será regresar con ustedes. Los voy a extrañar mucho, a Draciel y a ti".

"Regresarás", afirmó el mayor con convicción, aferrando el beyblade en su mano.

"Cuídalo mucho, por favor, no sabes cuánto lo quiero... Cuídalo mucho".

"Lo prometo. Desde este día mi misión será proteger a Draciel y Drigger".

"Gracias... Y, ¿Rey?".

"Dime, Max".

"A ti también te quiero".

Rey sonrió débilmente. Se separó un poco del rubio, sólo para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

"Te esperaré por siempre", le dijo, acariciando su cabello.

Y Max juró con todas sus fuerzas que haría lo imposible por sanar. Y lo haría por sus padres, por sus amigos, pero sobretodo por Rey y Draciel. Por regresar a su lado algún día.

**Fin **

_Terminado el 21 de mayo de 2004_

_Revisado el 24 de junio de 2004_


End file.
